1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door jamb reinforcing devices and more particularly pertains to a new reinforcing device for reinforcing the union of a metal door jamb (or frame) and a hinge of an attached door for helping prevent the bending and breaking of the door jamb and the sagging of the door from the weight of the door, especially on a metal door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door jamb reinforcing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, door jamb reinforcing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,946; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,253; U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,064; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825 291; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,231; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,090.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reinforcing device. The inventive device includes a plate having front and back surfaces, a pair of opposite ends, and a pair of sides extending between the ends. The plate has a plurality of spaced apart holes extending therethrough between the front and back surfaces. The holes are adapted for coaxial alignment with corresponding fastener holes of a leaf of a hinge. The plate is adapted for attachment to a structure over a leaf of a hinge fastened to the structure such that the leaf of the hinge is interposed between the structure and the plate.
In these respects, the reinforcing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reinforcing the union of a metal door jamb (or frame) and a hinge of an attached door for helping prevent the bending and breaking of the door jamb and the sagging of the door from the weight of the door, especially on a metal door jamb.